Such ready-to-use catheter assemblies are usually used for intermittent catheterization by persons who are able to do so without the assistance of a healthcare professional. An important feature of such catheters is the ability of the catheter to slide easily through the urethra without exposing the urethral walls to any risk of damage. Therefore, lubricated catheters are known which utilize a gel that is applied to the outer surface of the catheter tube prior to insertion into the urethra. Furthermore, hydrophilic coated catheters are known wherein a hydrophilic coating on the catheter tube is activated prior to use by means of a wetting fluid, for example, water or saline solution.
In order to reduce the risk of infection when performing intermittent catheterization of the bladder, the catheter assembly needs to be as clean and antiseptic as possible. Therefore, the catheter assembly is sterilized before use. A typical method used for sterilization of catheter assemblies is radiation sterilization. However, during radiation sterilization of water containing materials, for example, an activated hydrophilic coating of a catheter, the water produces radicals which often induce unwanted changes within the material. In the case of activated hydrophilic coatings, the coating performance is often reduced, i.e. lubricity and dry out time of the catheter assembly are negatively affected. This effect on performance results from the reduction in coating constituents' molecular weight and/or through additional cross-linking of the coating.
EP 2 060 296 A1 already shows a ready-to-use catheter assembly wherein an activated catheter is provided in a catheter package. The catheter assembly comprises a catheter package which is divided into a first cavity and a second cavity by a gas permeable, liquid impermeable barrier. The first cavity accommodates a hydrophilic coated catheter, the second cavity accommodates a quantity of wetting liquid in its liquid phase. The catheter assembly is sterilized shortly after placing the catheter and the wetting liquid in the package. Prior to use, the liquid in the second cavity changes phase into vapor, the vapor passes the gas permeable barrier between the liquid and the hydrophilic coated catheter and activates the hydrophilic coating of the catheter. However, the time needed for activating the catheter is relatively long and may amount to 6 weeks.
Another ready-to-use catheter assembly is known from Document U.S. 2001/0001443 A1. This document shows a ready-to-use catheter assembly comprising a urinary catheter with a hydrophilic coating and a catheter package with a cavity for accommodation of the catheter. The catheter package is made up of a gas impermeable material and accommodates a wetting liquid for activating the hydrophilic coating of the catheter. The wetting liquid is preferably contained in a spongy material.